villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Phosphora
Phosphora is a minor antagonist in the videogame Kid Icarus: Uprising. She is one of Viridi's generals, and her army known as the Forces of Nature. She was voiced by Kari Wahlgren. History As Pit is flying towards the war between the Underworld Army, and the Forces of Nature, he encounters Thanatos fighting Phosphora. Despite Thanatos being the God of Death, he was defeated and presumably killed, by Phosphora. After defeating Thanatos, Phosphora goes to the abandoned Thunder Cloud Temple to recharge her powers. Lucky for Pit, Phosphora was wounded after her fight with Thanatos, so Pit could have a chance to defeat her. While Pit was trying to reach Phosphora, she tries to lower Pit's guard by flirting with him and calling him cute a few times. Eventually, Pit managed to enter the room where Phosphora was and confronted her. After her defeat, she disappears in a flash of light, while regretting calling Pit cute. Surprisingly, Phosphora later appears to take care of the Lightning Chariot after Pit arrives at Palutena's Temple. She then later appears again, when Dark Pit was knocked off of the Lightning Chariot after ramming it into the gateway to the Chaos Vortex that the Chaos Kin created. Personality Phosphora can be rather rude and disrespectful, an example of this is when she calls Palutena "ma'am", angering the goddess and scaring Pit because he knows Palutena doesn't like being called that. She also sometimes uses her beauty to locate a weakness in her enemy, such as when she continuously flirted with Pit in Chapter 14: Lightning Battle, her specific level. After Pit defeated her in battle, she rudely expressed that she regrets calling him cute before vanishing. Her behavior is very similar to the way a teenage girl behaves, by using her beauty to seduce people to find out what they're weak to, noticing that Pit embarrasses easily, as Palutena stated in a part of the chapter. Also being rather lazy, expressing her feeling of having to battle opponents that threaten the Forces of Nature for Viridi, her master, especially when Pit continues his mission to defeat her, saying that it wasn't her "day" for having to battle both Thanatos and the angel in one day, but quickly got to work in an attempt to defeat and possibly kill Pit for Viridi. Viridi tells Pit and Palutena that the "free-spirited" Phosphora "isn't one to put down roots", possibly hinting that she goes wherever she desires without a care as to where she goes, similarly to the way a nomad behaves; going wherever they please. ''Super Smash Bros. Phosphora appears as one of the Assist Trophies in ''Super Smash Bros. For 3DS, Super Smash Bros. for Wii U, and Super Smash Bros. Ultimate. When Phosphora comes out of the Assist Trophy, she flies around, shooting various electrical attacks. Also in Ultimate, Phosphora is a support spirit that grants immunity to electric floors. She can be summoned using the cores of Elec Man and Rotom. Powers and Abilities Phosphora has the ability to manipulate electricity. She can turn into bolts of lightning and can travel at lightning speed, she is also capable of teleporting through the use of electricity. Also, Phosphora can project electricity into a severely dangerous ball of lightning and can manipulate wherever it moves. The reason Viridi recruited her into the Forces of Nature was because of her immensely powerful abilities, such as her ability to generate electricity from her body as aforementioned, her ability to create and manipulate lightning storms at will, but must recharge her powers after a long and costly battle, due to her using much of her lightning powers to fend off her's and Viridi's foes. She also has the ability to fire giant blasts of electricity that are quite lethal. She was also recruited for her ability to overpower and weaken her opponents by the use of her own methods, mostly through seduction. Gallery Phosphora.jpg Navigation Category:Female Category:Right-Hand Category:Honorable Category:Redeemed Category:Kid Icarus Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Immortals Category:Affably Evil Category:Anti-Villain Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Femme Fatale Category:Deities Category:Fighters Category:Martial Artists Category:Magic Category:Revived Category:Self-Aware Category:Enforcer Category:Lawful Evil Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Crossover Villains Category:Military Category:Minion